What if
by AnchorGirl58
Summary: Both the Greek and roman gods are going missing. The gods are being moved around the world thinking they are other gods. Can the seven find all the missing gods without disappearing too?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story aaaaaahhhhhhh. Okay sorry, now that that is over sorry its short but I want to see if anyone would read it.

Annabeth POV

The girl screamed almost inhumanly, "Its all a lie!" her hands were trembly and he voice was shaky but her message was clear. She put her head in her knees and wept. Her whole body shaking.

"Clarisse please listen to me! We can help you!" I said all like a dog pleading to go in side on a 100 degree temp day. "We want to help you!"

She slowly picked her head up. "No one can help me." she said her voice raspy and cold.

I tried one more weak time, "Please."

This time the girl screamed louder than anything I have ever heard in response to make herself understood. So I stood up with my legs like jello, and walked to the door. The door squeaked on it hinges and I took one last look at the girl who had been perfectly normal 24 hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a long time for this next chapter. This is my first story and it took me some time to figure out how to make a new chapter :b They should be coming out faster now.**

Annabeth PO

I exhaled as I walked down the steps of the infirmary. Clarisse was the 5th camper to start acting like that in camp half-blood. It was worse in New Rome though. People were dropping like fly's there. The symptoms were all the same. At first they started acting strange and lasing out, but soon after they just disappeared. We have yet to find one of the disappearing campers.

"Annabeth!" A voice behind me yelled. My hand was already on my sword as a whipped my head back. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Nico Di Angelo running to me. After what he had told Percy and me after the war I had serious respect for the kid. "You would never guess who just arrived!" he said in between breaths. Before I had a change to even try. I saw Tyson the Cyclopes and Ella the Harpy came running down the hill.

Tyson and Ella had faces full of gloom which scared me because they were always happy.

"I have some news." The Cyclopes said his one big eye watering. Ella was perched on his shoulder looking down. Now I was terrified.

"What is it Tyson?" I said carefully.

"Rachel is sick."

"Yes yes Rachel is sick." The harpy chirped though her heart wasn't in it.

"What did she say?" I said feeling a little guilty not comforting them but I didn't know what to say.

"She said that you can't look into the disappearances." I was dumb founded by the comment.

"What why!"

"I don't know she just started screaming after that." His voice was almost cracking. After the war Ella, Rachel, and Tyson must have grown close over the past year at New Rome.

"Tyson I'm sorry." I replied honestly. Rachel was no is a good person. He just looked down for a couple seconds.

When his head slowly lifted he said, "Lets go tell brother." I nodded and followed him to the Poseidon cabin.

We found Percy out side of the cabin studying his math book. Yes I said studying. Lately he has been really motivated to get into the same collage as me.

Even though Tyson was sad it didn't stop him from a rib crushing embrace, "BROTHER!" he bellowed.

"Hey big guy." Percy wheezed. We had to tell Percy about Rachel two times because the first time he kept looking back and forth between Tyson and Nico. I smiled it was quite funny really to see Percy so nervous around Nico. He had fought titans, monsters, the Earth Goddess her self, and survived tarsus but he was still nervous around a kid who had had a crush on him. I liked that thought it reminded me that we were still half human.

After the news sunk in he was quit depressed.

"So how are we going to stop this?" He said his voice was weak and he was looking at me for support.

"We don't even know what this is. We need to know what we are up against." I said trying to sound strong, but what Tyson had said kept repeating in my head. You cant look into the disappearances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hi again! Please in enjoy the chapter.**

**Annabeths POV**

"Tell me exactly what you saw." I asked

"I don't know one minute they were the and the next they well…..weren't." The camper replied. He rubbed his hands together and looked down.

"Please Will."

"I don't know," he said. The infirmary was bustling with with campers both patients and Apollo kids. Teens where tumbling over each other trying to tend the injured. Yesterday the romans needed help after a army of monsters attacked the camp. Ever since the war last summer with Gea the camps were always ready to rush to the others aid.

"Sorry for pushing." I said." Its just you know with people disappearing…" I trailed off.

"No no its fine." He said "I understand."

Across the room Nico yelled. " Will I need help over here." He was tangled up in bandages and the frustration was clear on his face. Will chuckled.

"You mind." He said

" Go head; just tell me if you see anything strange."

"Thanks." He got up and went over to Nico weaving around the other campers. I sighed and got up. I made my way thought to the door. I was almost to the door when Percy nearly took my head off. I stepped back.

"Whoa!" I said stepping back.

"Oh sorry!" he said. " I was just looking for you."

"Well you found me, but almost made lost my head." I replied with a smirk.

"Anyway," he said. "Jason is trying to get a hold of Reyna. We are trying to see if she can get Frank and Hazel to..."

"Wait one second." I said I grabbed his hand and pulled him out side with me to get out of the commotion. "Ok"

"Help us." he finished.

"When are they suppose to be here?" I said ready for some help.

"Soon." He promised. I sighed.

"Great! Is Reyna too?"

"I don't know maybe."

I couldn't help but hope she would I had really missed her. Piper is great and I love being around her but that didn't stop me from missing her.

"You ok." Percy said worried.

"Yeah just thinking." I said.

"Hey, lets go see if Jason get a hold of her." He said. I nodded grabbed his hand and we headed down to the Zeus cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**So hi guys. Sorry this took so long to post but there was a weird thing going on with my computer. I am trying a couple new technics with my writing. Tell me if you liking them or not please.**

Percy POV:

Annabeth was starting to worry me. She dazed of and looked around the camp. I squeezed her hand.

"You alright?"

Her head shot up. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening." I couldn't help but worry for her. She had rings around her eyes and she seemed to always be thinking which she was.

When we finally got to Jason's cabin. Annabeth signed," When are you going to fix that statue?" she managed a joking smile.

"Never," Jason said getting up from his bunk bed. "That thing creeps me out!" The war last year had destroyed most of the cabins, and there were a few that were still being repaired, including the Zeus cabin. Most of it was put back together but in the center of the room a statute of Jason's dad was resorted into a pile of rubble.

"Did you get a hold of Reyna?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah I got some good news and bad news." He said.

"What's the good news ?" She asked obviously curious.

"Hazel and Frank are coming, but..."

"But…" I said

"Reyna can't come."

"What! Why not!" Annabeth said. I could see she was disappointed. Her, Reyna, and Piper had grown close.

"She can't leave the camp because of last time. You know when there was no Praetor…." He tailed off but there was no need for the sentence to end. Annabeth nodded seeing what see he meant.

"When are they going to be hear?" I ask not holding back the smile on my face. I had really missed those two. They were good and trust worthy.

"I hope soon," Jason said," We all the help we can get."

Just then there was a scream from out side. I ran out side to she Piper on the ground she was holding her arm, which had a gash across the whole length of it. Being Piper she was already getting up with a determined look, but that didn't stop Jason from running to her. I followed the girls gaze whish led to a freaking out Connor Stoll. He kept throwing things around and screaming, " non of it's real!" Piper must have been caught in the cross fire I thought to myself.

Annabeth didn't seem surprised we have had several campers do this this week but still hasn't creased to shock me. He was in the middle of the swords arena throwing daggers literally. Campers where ducking a dodging as they made their way towards him. They tried to clam him down but that didn't faze him. It had never fazed any of them.

I looked at my surroundings Jason was by Piper and Annabeth was already in action. She was helping campers move to the infirmary, and tending wounds. She looked up at me as if to say what are you waiting for! She gestured to Connor. I nodded and ran to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting lately, but I have been doing stuff. Most of my life consists of eating, sleeping, and drawing. My mom has been paying me to do portraits of my cousins for my aunt's birthday. I've been working on them nonstop, but I'm here now**!

Percy:

You know how when learning to ride a bike and your parents tell you that soon you'll have to ride on only two wheels, and it seems impossible but you do it any way. That was my life at 12. Looking back at my life it seems too strange to have grown up in a normal house with a normal life. It's the same for when you look back and think how crazy riding on three wheels would be. I've decided that I am beyond normal. Every time I fight there's no escape from that.

The world seemed to slow down. Each knife and blade seemed to wait for me to move out way only leaving only a scratch. The crazed camper was in the center of the chaos sending weapons every which way. Friends and innocent campers were dropping like flies and I pained everyone of us to watch.

It didn't take long to reach Connor. The poor kid eyes were sagging like he hadn't slept for days and it looked like he had been pulling his own hair out.

"Connor!" I yelled. He whipped his head up to look at me. His gaze scared me a little.

"Non of this is real he screamed!" he screamed. Then he started to sop.

"Connor, just please talk to me." I said as gentle as possible. "What did you see?" I didn't really know if he has saw anything but it seemed like the right thing to say. He was on the ground now curled up in a ball, but his head shot up.

"The emptiness." He managed with the slightest bit of saneness of what was left. He let go of his legs and pushed off the ground and got to his feet but it was clear it was hard for him to stand. He then gulped, "I'm ready now." The statement shocked me.

"Read for what?" He knelt down and picked up a dagger by his feet. I jumped back.

"WHOA! Think about this please." I tried and watched as he twisted the dagger around his hand and threw it behind me. I whipped my head back just to see it land randomly in the dirt.

That's when the light started and I knew that I couldn't look back. It engulfed me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could vaguely hear Annabeth calling out for me. Leave me! I thought, but I knew her to well. She would never leave me and I would never leave her.

The light suddenly vanished as fast as it appeared, and I was alone in the middle of the street. Only the gods know where.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry this took so long to post but I have been sooooooo busy and wanted a good plot line for this chapter. I hope you guys like the BIG twist coming up! Thank you every one who reviewed! They were lovely!**

**Percy POV**

I felt like he was going to throw up and like it was going to burst into a million pieces any second. I gave up and I fell to my knees. The ground beneath my hands was a street. The paint was like chalk and it rubbed on my hands. "What?" was the only thing I could say, and that's when the first car came. It felt like all the air had been sucked from my lungs as it went straight though me. "WHAT!"

"Percy Jackson." A woman said bitterly. It seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. I whipped my head around ignoring the pain the pierced my head. I was in what looked like a normal street in Manhattan but every thing was going in fast motion. There were people walking up and down the streets. Almost all of them were glued to their phones or had them plastered on their ears. Taxicabs were racing down the streets. Some of them were even going through me. The only thing missing was the woman who had spoken. "Stop it we don't have time. "she said.

"W-where's Connor." I stumbled over my words but that didn't madder.

"Safe. Now stand up." She snapped back. It clicked in my head just then. I knew exactly who it was.

"Athena." I said getting up on two unstable feet. The goddess didn't take any more time on introductions.

"The gods are disappearing and I am guessing so are your campers."

"How do you kno-" but I was interrupted by another car. She didn't wait for me to catch my breath this time.

"That doesn't madder. They are being transported to different places all over the world. They are thinking they are other gods from other religions. I am one of the few left."

"Is my dad…you know gone?" my stomach dropped. I even though, as Athena has stressed we didn't have much time, she paused before answering.

"I'm sorry, Percy." And with that the light returned sucking me back from where ever I was.

**Annbeth POV**

"Tell me again and make sure you didn't leave anything out." I looked across the table to the familiar green-eyed boy.

"I've told you everything I remember!" Percy said. I knew he was telling the truth but my mother had told him so little and we need more imformation. Percy prepared himself to retell the experience but I stopped him.

"No its ok. Go get some rest." I signed.

"You sure?" I knew he wanted to help but there is only so much he can do.

"Yes now go, Seaweed brain."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. We got Netflix! In less than a year I have watched seven season of Doctor Who, Nine seasons of Supernatural, and now watching Merlin. So yeah I wish I could say I have spent my past year well but…

Percy:

"Annabeth," I complained, "I am happy you found something new, but can't you wait to tell me before 5:00 in the morning."

"No." she said as she flipped on the light. "You don't understand." I rubbed the sleep out on my eyes.

"What is the paper for?" I asked referring to the long scroll like paper she was holding.

"The answer." She replied while walking out the door.

"Wait." I mumbled getting out of bed to follow her.

After a persistent Annabeth and a spray bottle we got the others up. Everyone was gathered around the ping-pong table. This included the seven and Nico. Hazel and Frank had arrived the night before. I smiled, "Look at that. The old teams back together."

Annabeth went on and rolled the paper out. It was covered in red ink, but easy to make out. The gods that have gone silent cabins were circled in red including my fathers. Under each cabin were the names of the campers who have gone missing in that cabin. Annabeth kept looking up at me waiting for me to see some pattern I was missing. "Do you see it?" she asked. I studied the map once more but didn't see anything. I shook my head. She frowned "All of the gods who have gone missing children have gone missing." She said. I saw it now and couldn't believe I had missed it. Everyone around the table was now staring at me. They saw it too

. "All of the gods children have gone missing when they went missing. All but you. Percy you are next."

Sorry this was short but I wanted the last line to sink in. I will try to do the next chapter soon.


End file.
